Mokuba's Birthday
by mercurymoon7490195
Summary: Puppyshipping, When preparing for Mokuba's birthday goes awry.


Seto? Joey? I'm home!" Mokuba's young voice rang throughout the halls of the Kaiba's mansion. "Big brother? Joey? Where are you?" From the kitchen he heard hissing and shushing, hushed voices trying not to be heard. He crept over to the door and peeked inside, gasping at the sight that met his eyes.

"What-" he gasped, looking from the brunette to the blond. "What happened?" Kaiba and Joey, both covered in cake batter, gaped at Mokuba, then quickly glanced at each other.

...

_"What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba asked, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen and scowling at his blond consort. "Who gave you permission to be in here?"_

_Joey glared back, pushing his hair back with the back of his hand. "What, I'm allowed to be in here when I'm makin' you and Mokuba food, but not any other time?" He turned back to stirring the bowl in from of him. "Besides, this is for the little tyke. It's his birthday, innit?"_

_"That's not the point," Kaiba said. "I already have a cake for him; it's being delivered from the finest baker in town. He owed me a favor." He pointed out the door. "So get the fuck out of the kitchen."_

_Joey cocked an eyebrow, refusing to move. "What kinda favors?"_

_Kaiba crossed the threshold and smacked him upside the head. "Not the kind of favors I ask you for, dimwit. Point is, there's already one cake and no need for a second. Why don't you leave his presents to someone who actually knows him, and has the money to buy him what he wants. Now go blow up balloons or something, keep yourself out of trouble." He turned and started out of the room when he felt something slimy hit the back of his head and slide down onto his clean jacket._

_"What makes you think you can treat me like that, huh?" Joey demanded, scooping out another handful of cake batter and lobbing at the youth who was now facing him, eyes narrowed in rage. "What makes you think you can treat me like shit?"_

_Kaiba easily sidestepped the cake-projectile and launched himself at Joey, roughly slamming him against the oven door. "Simple, Wheeler," he growled through gritted teeth. "Because I own you, that's why. You'd be out on the street if not for my generosity, you're living under my roof and under my rules." He grabbed Joey's chin, forcing the shorter boy to meet his eyes. "That means that when I say I don't need your help, you'll gladly get the fuck out. And the one thing I certainly don't need your help with is making Mokuba happy. So get the fuck out."_

_Joey shoved Kaiba away, scrambling on all fours to get to his feet. "If I'm your lover or whatever, then that makes Mokuba my concern too-"_

_"You're _not _my lover," Kaiba hissed, tackling him once again and pinning him to the floor. "You're a decent fuck, and you keep the place clean. That's why you're here. I don't love you, in any sense of the word." He picked the stunned boy up and threw him at the table leg before standing. "Now go get the balloons ready, Mokuba will be home soon."_

_Dazedly, Joey looked up, trying to see straight long enough to latch onto something to pull himself up with. _Damn Kaiba,_ he thought. _I'll show him-_ He felt his hand graze plastic, and grabbed on. As he started to pull himself up he felt the bowl tilt towards him, eyes widening in horror as the contents fell to hit his face with a splat._

_The first thing he heard, as he wiped the cake batter out of his eyes, was Kaiba's laughter. Red filled his vision, and he lunged, punching every inch of Kaiba he could reach. _

Currently, Joey giggled awkwardly, siphoning off some of the batter from his hair. "Sorry Mokuba," he said, "We were tryin' ta make you a cake, and things got a little outta hand."

"-But don't worry," Kaiba interrupted. "We have a cake coming from Domino Bakery in a few hours. An even better cake."

Mokuba stared at the two before he went over to one of the cupboards and pulled a box of cake mix. "It's really okay, guys," he said with a smile. "I can't imagine a better birthday present than getting to spend time baking a cake with my big brothers."

A smile spread across Joey's face. "Really? That's really sweet'a you, Mokuba! Let's do it!"

Kaiba pushed him away, frowning. "Mokuba, there's already a cake on its way, we don't need two. What are you going to do with this one?"

"Oh that's easy," Mokuba said as he grabbed a mixing bowl. "We can have this cake now, and then invite all of my friends over for the other one later!" He grinned winningly. "I can call my friends from school, and Joey can call Yugi and the gang, and it'll be the best birthday ever!"

Kaiba felt the urge to slam his head against the wall begin to grow. "Of course," he said through gritted teeth. "Best birthday ever."


End file.
